Don't Push Me Away
by Talk to me. I'm Insane
Summary: She is called Nicolette Brazier, only child to Madame and Monsieur Braizier. When she was twelve, her family moved to Enjolras' neighborhood. Soon enough, the young Enjolras became friends with Nicolette. But as Enjolras began the Revolution, he begun pushing Nicolette away to protect her. But sometimes, people get the wrong message. R&R please! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So hey guys, this is my first time trying to write a Les Mis fanfic and I'm not sure if it's good.**

**So, I hope you guys like this. It contains death, singing, romance, friendship, romance, angst, hurt and many more! So read and review I hope.**

* * *

_**Summary: She is called Nicolette Brazier, only child to Madame and Monsieur Braizier. When she was twelve, her family moved to Enjolras' neighborhood. Soon enough, the young Enjolras became friends with Nicolette. But as Enjolras began the Revolution, he begun pushing Nicolette away to protect her. But sometimes, people get the wrong message. So she sets out to help with the revolution.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter One: How they all met**

_Enjolras- Age: 12_

A boy sits on the curb, doing nothing, he was just looking around his surroundings. He squinted when he saw something some blocks away, it was a carriage. He ran to where it is, managing to hide behind a stack of crates. He looked at whoever is in the carriage, he first saw a man and woman both so finely dressed, but the last that came out was what caught his attention. It was a girl about his age, she has a dark brown hair and eyes, she was dressed in a gown and her hair was put up in a bun and she was wearing a smile on her face. She paused and looked around and spotted him, he tried to hide again but she was already running towards him.

"Are you playing hide-and-seek?" she asked, he noticed that her face and shoulders were heavily powdered.

"N-no...I mean yes." he said backing away from her.

"Could I play with you?" she asked, Enjolras paused, he nodded. The girl's face lit up and began clapping her hands.

"I'll be the seeker!" she said excitedly, Enjolras looked at her before letting her go to the stack of crates.

"I'll count to ten then you'll hide." she instructed, he nodded. Facing the crates and covering her eyes with her gloved hands and began counting, just as Enjolras began running, she stopped.

"Wait!" she called out, he stopped and turned around.

"What's your name?" she asked smiling, "I was so excited I forgot to ask." she added.

"Enjolras, what's yours?" he asked, she smiled and ran up to him, she held her hand out to him.

"I am Nicolette Brazier, it is a pleasure meeting you Enjolras." she said as she took his hand and shook it. She turned on her heel and ran back to the stack of crates and began counting again, Enjolras can't held but smile before running off to hide from the seeker.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was two weeks since he met the Braizier girl. They became good friends and they would often meet up in front of her house to play. Currently, he is on his way to her house, she invited him for tea. He finally got to the gates of her house, he calls it a castle though. He saw the door open and she came running out, he grimace, she was, once again, heavily powdered from her neck down.

"Enjolras, you made it!" she said, opening the gates to him. He stepped inside and looked around at the garden.

"Of course I would come. You're my friend." he said smiling as they walked towards the door, it was opened by a servant that bowed low, Nicolette frowned before stepping toward the servant.

"Madame, no need to bow to me. I am just a human like you, I do not deserve your bowing to me." she said holding the old lady's hands and smiling. The old maid looked at her before nodding, Nicolette smiled at Enjolras and took him to the balcony.

"That was nice...what you did to the maid of yours." he said to her smiling, she looked at him before laughing softly.

"This is just normal things." she said looking down the balcony. "It is how I was raised." she said smiling as she picked off an Aloestromeria. She handed it to him and smiled.

"This flower means devotion and friendship." she said, she saw his confused expression. "Maman taught me the language of the flowers." she said, he nodded and took it, he pinned it to his shirt and smiled.

"You're a good friend Enjolras." she said to him, Enjolras smiled when he heard that.

"You too Nicolette." he said, he paused and took out something from his pocket. It was a piece of paper with his sketch of her.

"I-I don't have anything to give you but..." he saw her looking at him, "I made this for you." he said hurriedly handing her the piece of paper. She looked at it before she looked at him with a wide smile and immediately pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I've always wanted a picture like this!" she said smiling, her curled hair slightly disheveled. He was quite surprised, when he entered her house he saw many paintings all so detailed and beautifully made.

"I haven't seen one so unique and original." she said smiling, she looked at Enjolras and beckoned for him to follow.

"You must be pretty hungry." she said when they were already at the garden having some snacks, she noticed how hesitant he is whenever he eats.

"You don't need to be scared, take some home, go ahead. It's alright, I won't tell anyone, after all, what's mine is yours." she said letting him stuff his pockets with some pastries before she went back to eating.

* * *

**A.N. So what do you think? Is it good? Okay so I started it off with a young Enjolras who is more shy than the older one. And here, I'm sorry, have not yet done proper research on the history thing...anyway, here the problem is already beginning with the poor and rich...anyway, I'd love to know what you think of this and hopefully some comments on how to make it better. Thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here is the second chapter. Thanks for viewing this but I would really like your opinion on this. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Les Miserables and Enjolras is copyrighted by Victor Hugo**

* * *

******Summary: _She is called Nicolette Brazier, only child to Madame and Monsieur Braizier. When she was twelve, her family moved to Enjolras' neighborhood. Soon enough, the young Enjolras became friends with Nicolette. But as Enjolras began the Revolution, he begun pushing Nicolette away to protect her. But sometimes, people get the wrong message. So she sets out to help with the revolution._**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Scarlet Fever**

_Enjolras- Age: 15_

He was already fifteen, no longer a boy. But he was still playing childish games, namely one, and it was the game he plays with his friend. It was early morning when he saw Nicolette outside carrying a bag with her, she opened the gates and was greeted by Enjolras. What still has not changed was that her hair was still in curls and her face, neck and shoulders were still heavily powdered.

"Good morning Colette." he said smiling, she looked alarmed before looking around, she put her finger on her lips and beckoned for him to follow.

"Be quiet, my grandparents are here. They don't like to see me outside the gates." she said as she walked off and turned to an alley.

"Where are you going?" he asked hurrying to her, he saw her putting down the bag and taking out some food and milk and water alongside some clothes and blankets and also some medicines.

"What are those?" he asked, picking up what appears to be a nightgown.

"Those are for the poor, I'm preparing to meet Mama and Papa so we could go to where the poor people live and then we'll give these to them." she said, smiling at him.

"Would you like to come?" she asked as she set the food in a large basket and the clothes and blankets in another one, she held the jug of cream firmly in her hand. Enjolras paused before nodding, she giggled and handed him the basket containing the blankets and clothes, he took it and the two began walking down to a carriage. It was quite a sight, a boy carrying a large basket of clothes and blankets and a girl wearing her nightgown and carrying a basket of food in one hand while holding firmly in the other a jug of cream, walking up to a carriage.

The two arrived at the carriage and she knocked twice. Her voice soft, she began singing.

"_Mama, Papa_

_Won't you please open the door?_

_To help those who are in need_

_We must hurry quick and hurry fast_

_Grandpapa and Grandmama might come._"

Her voice was sweet and she sang quickly as if they were being chased, which they might as well be. The carriage door was opened and a woman and man was seen there, he noticed that the woman has fair skin and light blue eyes and the man has dark brown eyes and dark skin, like the type of brown that a freshly baked piece of bread. They stepped into the carriage where the woman welcomed the two. She embraced Nicolette before she turned to Enjolras, she smiled and motioned for him to sit on the chair.

"Now Nicolette, who is this friend of yours?" she asked, her pale blue eyes shining with curiosity. Nicolette smiled and pulled him close.

"Mama, this is my friend. Enjolras, he played with me when we first moved here." she said smiling. The woman nodded and patted his head.

"Well now, I must say thank you for befriending my daughter." she said taking out a small basket and placing it on her lap.

"And now I believe the two of you hungry." she said removing the cloth covering the top of the basket, revealing bread and some milk.

"We will have to wait for a while before we have a proper breakfast." she said giving each of the children a slice of bread and a bottle of milk. The two nodded and began eating, soon enough, they were done, the woman smiled. She turned to her husband before handing each of them a coat.

"It will soon be cold, Francois, let us go. We've not time to waste." she said, the man nodded and immediately went out and began driving the carriage. It piqued Enjolras' curiosity on why they're not using a coachman, Nicolette noticed immediately. She smiled and nudged him.

"We don't bring our coachmen to these kinds of trips." she said, her dark brown eyes glittering. He nodded, going to look at the outside of the carriage, they were at the poorest areas.

"Here we are now." the woman said smiling, opening the carriage door. The two stepped down followed by the woman, the three carrying baskets of food, clothes and other necessities. A crowd began forming around them, each person receiving some of the goods they brought.

"_We are all the same_

_No one's poor, no one's rich_

_We are just privileged_

_To have what others don't_

_So now, let's give thanks_

_To the blessings of the Lord_

_And share what we could_

_To all our fellow men._"

Nicolette's mother sang as she handed each person the supplies. Nicolette was going to each house handing out the food she has brought when she saw an ill child, she approached and handed her a blanket and a loaf of bread and sat beside the child, she placed her arm around the child's neck, slowly she began to sing.

"_You'll be fine_

_I promise_

_We will help_

_I guarantee_

_I am Colette_

_And I will protect you._

_We will call for a doctor_

_We make you feel better_

_Come with me to my mama_

_And we shall help you._"

She said, carefully lifting the child up and led her through the maze of people to her mother.

"_Mama, there is a child in need_

_She needs help and a doctor_

_She appears to be ill and we need to hurry fast._"

She sang, her mother nodded before looking around and lifting the child.

"_Is this child anyone's?_

_You're child is ill_

_And we plan to help_

_We shall bring her to a doctor_

_You may come along._"

Her mother sang, no one raised their hands, she frowned and looked at the child, she placed her palm on the child's forehead.

"My child, where are your parents?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, I look for them but they never are here." the child said softly, before he started coughing violently. The woman nodded, she turned to her husband.

"Francois, has everyone received all of the supplies?" she asked, the man looked at her before nodding.

"Yes Jeanette, everyone has received the supplies." He said, picking up the baskets and placing them in the carriage.

"Come now Enjolras, Nicolette, we must hurry fast. Noon is approaching at last." Her mother said hurrying the two into the carriage, immediately, she entered and shut the door.

"Go Francois, hurry to the hospital!" she told her husband, Enjolras felt the carriage start going fast. They were soon at the hospital, Jeanette went out carrying the child, she was followed by Nicolette while Enjolras and Francois brought up the rear.

"Alright, Nicolette, you must stay here with the child, I and your father will go home and go get what you need. That and we also need to take your friend home." Jeanette said kissing the forehead of her daughter.

"Alright Mama, I will take care of the child until you return." she said smiling.

Her mother smiled and beckoned the other two to follow her, when the two got out Nicolette went near the ill child.

"What is your name?" she asked the boy, sitting right beside him and checking his forehead.

"I am Joseph." he said, his voice below a whisper.

"Joseph, it is a good name." she said smiling, "Don't worry Joseph, we will make sure you recover." she went on, removing her coat and placed it around him.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It has been one week since Nicolette has helped Joseph, and it has been three days since Joseph saw his mother again. Nicolette on the other hand was feeling ill, but it was a day she would not want to miss. It was Enjolras' birthday. She has already wrapped his gift and made a special cake for him, she already knew where he will be, at the Cafe Musain with his friends. She went out, it was already noon so she was just on time if she hurried. She arrived at the Cafe Musain in an hour and a half, she opened the door and saw Enjolras there talking to some of his friends, she recognized one as Courfeyrac and the other to be Grantaire. She approached him slowly, he looked at her before nodding at the two and left them.

"Colette, what are you doing here?" he asked, he saw her holding the cake in one hand while in the other was a small box, it was wrapped in a piece of cloth with a tag that has his name on it.

"Happy Birthday Augustine." she said, handing him the wrapped item and carefully placing the cake on a nearby table. He took the gift and opened it, he looked at her before smiling, it was a pin that has a crate on it.

"You never forget do you?" he asked softly, putting the pin on his vest.

"I will never forget, never." she said smiling at him. He laughed when he saw the cake has the sketch he handed to her some weeks after meeting her.

"You still have the sketch?" he asked, she nodded.

"I had it framed and I keep it in my room." she said proudly, the two sat down and she took out some candles, carefully placing them in the cake surrounding the sketch.

"Make a wish Augustine." she said, carefully wrapping her shawl around herself, trying to keep the sudden coldness away from herself. Enjolras noticed it, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Colette, are you alright?" he asked, running a hand through her dark brown curls. She nodded and smiled, she lit the candles and gestured for him to blow them out.

"I'm fine Augustine, now make a wish and blow the candles out." she said, he smiled before proceeding to blow out all candles.

"Take the cake home." she said before he could hand her a slice, "It's after all your birthday cake." she went on, she slowly stood up, he followed her, picking up the cake when he saw her eyes roll back in her head and she went unconscious, he caught her just in time, dropping the cake doing so.

"Colette? Colette, wake up!" he was shaking her, trying to revive the unconscious girl. He stood up immediately, carrying her, walking out of the cafe leaving the cake forgotten.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was probably midnight, but he did not care, he needs to know what was wrong with Nicolette. His parents came immediately after he dropped her off at the hospital and called for them. There he sits now, on one of the beds facing Nicolette, she was being tended to by her mother. Her father on the other hand was right beside him, he was praying when he noticed Enjolras, he placed a hand on Enjolras' back.

"It will be alright, she will be fine." he said, his dark brown eyes betraying his words.

"She should never have left your home to go to me Monsieur Braizier." he muttered, keeping his eyes downcast, his fingers laced together._  
_

"It is alright, too late for apologies. Let us only hope and pray, she will live to see another day." her father said, smiling softly, he stood up and went to his daughter who was stirring from her dreamless slumber. Her mother kissed her forehead and slowly began singing.

"_Keep still my child_

_You need to sleep_

_To regain your health_

_So go back to sleep._"

She sang softly, Nicolette turned over on her side and covered herself with her blanket.

"_Mama, Papa_

_Leave me be_

_I just need_

_Some company_

_Augustine, you need rest_

_Go back home_

_And sleep_

_You will see me soon_

_But for now_

_Just leave_

_I don't want you ill _

_So good night_

_Augustine._

_I will see you in a week._"

She sang softly to him, Enjolras shook his head and approached her, he took her hands in his and kissed them.

"_I will stay here by your side_

_Through the endless summer skies_

_I will do my best_

_But for now I will not rest._"

He sang softly to her, he stood up and looked at Nicolette's parents. He nodded and sat back down on a nearby stool.

"What is she ill with?" he asked Nicolette's mother.

"Scarlet fever, thank God it's not the plague." she said looking at her daughter as she slowly drifted to sleep. He sighed and looked outside.

"Has it been a week since that child was ill?" he asked.

"Yes, it has been that long." she said smiling. Enjolras frowned.

"What is the child ill with?" he asked, the parents exchanged glances before sighing.

"Scarlet fever." the father said, Enjolras nodded. He stood up and turned to the two.

"Please tell me when she gets better." he said, turning on his heel and walking out of the hospital.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It has been a month since Nicolette got ill with scarlet fever. Every week got worse and worse, making it harder for Enjolras to believe her father's reassurances. He was starting to lose hope and was slowly believing that his friend will be gone, it was starting to dawn when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and looked shocked, it was her parents, both were smiling widely.

"_Enjolras, do not fret_

_She has gotten better yet again_

_Another week must pass_

_Before she is back to us._"

Her father sang, his voice,deep yet in some way gentle. Enjolras smiled, and immediately ran out of the house putting on a coat and putting on the pin she gave him. When he reached the hospital, he went to where she is and smiled, she was awake when he entered.

"_Good morning my Colette_

_How are you feeling today?_

_Why are you up already?_

_But I'm still glad you are well._"

He sang, he went to her bed and knelt down, kissing her forehead. He felt her hand on his cheek.

"_I'm feeling well Augustine_

_No need to fret or worry_

_I was awake since some time ago_

_Just to wait for you._"

She sang, her voice loud enough for him to hear but still weak. He smiled and kissed her hands.

"_Rest now Colette_

_You need it for tomorrow,_

_I want to show_

_Something I have made you._

_One more week_

_Til you are back with me_

_Until that week_

_You will have to keep on resting._"

He sang to her, she smiled and let him sit down on her bed, she embraced him and finally drifted off in a sleep that was somewhat more comfortable than her other nights without him. These two sadly, do not know what they are currently feeling.

* * *

**A.N. What do you guys think? Is it good? I hope you guys at least tell me what you think about it and what needs improvement. Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you think! **

**The songs above were written by me. (I want to stick to the musical thing.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank you for those helpful reviews. Anyway, I'll use all of them but...I think I'll keep on writing music for them...I'd like to finish what I have started. Anyway, first let me explain Nicolette to you. Oh yeah, you missed something, I repeated what she said in the first chapter the bowing thing. Yeah...bad choice.**

**Nicolette Braizier: Only child to two rich people, 12 and a half years old when she met Enjolras and has some serious denial issues. It started at age 7 when the girls in her society noticed her skin tone and began making fun of her, so now she began heavily powdering herself, and also her hair, though naturally straight, she curls it up. Lastly, her arms, it's hairy, just like her legs, so she does what she can to hide it. (Trust me, I am ashamed but happy I made her.)**

**Francois Braizier and Jeanette Braizier: Parents to Nicolette. Francois was raised by his parents to be kind to the poor and to help them however much he can. Jeanette on the other hand started off as a spoiled rich bastard who only thinks of herself. When these two met, she was shocked when he helped out an old woman that is ill, and slowly, he influenced her. The two fell in love and let Jeanette's parents know, they accepted so long as they get to visit their daughter and grandchildren. Of course, Francois agreed, but they moved immediately to a house quite far from Jeanette's parents, her parents of course sent them many servants. Unbeknownst to the two, the servants are being paid to find out what Francois and Jeanette do most of the time when they are not visiting. When Nicolette was born, the two are determined to raise her to be kind to the poor and to help them however much they can.**

**The Braiziers' Servants: Given to them by Jeanette's parents as a wedding gift, they are actually working under the Apostols. They are being paid to find out what the Braiziers are doing when the Apostols are not there for a visit.**

**Madame Apostol and Monsieur Apostol: Jeanette Braizier's parents. They raised her into a fine young lady but she was somewhat vain and arrogant. They are not keen on helping the poor but they are nonetheless, good grandparents. They visit their daughter and granddaughter every winter and leave at spring, whenever they leave they remind the Braiziers' servants their task and that they must tell them at once if they see something that is not correct.**

**The Old Maid: Francois' nursemaid whom he kept when he grew up to be Nicolette's, she is loyal to Francois and would not tell the Apostols what Francois and his family is doing.**

**That's it for the characters but here's the reason why Enjolras has not met her parents until he was fifteen. **

**Age 13- Her grandparents came on a surprise visit which caused Nicolette to go out in secret.**

**Age 14- Nicolette's parents were on a faraway trip (Reason: Unknown)**

**Well that's about it for this part of the author's note! Hope you like this crappy third chapter!**

* * *

**Summary:__****She is called Nicolette Brazier, only child to Madame and Monsieur Braizier. When she was twelve, her family moved to Enjolras' neighborhood. Soon enough, the young Enjolras became friends with Nicolette. But as Enjolras began the Revolution, he begun pushing Nicolette away to protect her. But sometimes, people get the wrong message. So she sets out to help with the revolution.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Real Colette**

_Enjolras- Age: 16_

He is currently waiting for her, it is summer and he needs to talk to her before he goes off to meet his friends. He saw her go out of the house and come running to him, he cringed when he saw that she was once again, heavily powdered, what he was curious about though, was that she was still wearing gloves and stockings at the summer heat. She opened the gate and came outside. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello Augustine, how are you today?" she asked, she noticed that he just stayed silent.

"Augustine, are you alright?" she asked, looking at him. Enjolras looked at her and nodded, he grasped her arm and brought her somewhere where no one will see them.

"May I ask a question?" he asked, his voice was low as if someone would hear them even though there is no one about.

"Go ahead." She said nodding, she leaned against the wall and looked at him. Enjolras sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Why do you always hide the real you?" he asked. Nicolette's eyes widened before she shook her head and tried to put on an indifferent air.

"W-what do you mean the real me? This is the real me." she said looking away. She felt Enjolras squeeze her hand, she turned to him and saw him looking at her hand this time.

"I...I want to see the real Colette. The one behind this mask, this facade." he said, his eyes meeting hers. She froze, she does not want him to see the real her...the one she has tried to hide for so long. She was lost in her thoughts for so long that she did not notice Enjolras taking out a handkerchief and wiping her face with it. Only when he has done so did she notice it.

"E-Enjolras, what are you doing?" she asked, gripping his arm. But it was too late, he saw what was under the powder. What was underneath the mask. He smiled and pried her hands from his.

"Let me see the real you." he said softly. Nicolette bit her lip before nodding, she shut her eyes tight. She felt the handkerchief being wiped across her face then her neck, then it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Enjolras smiling.

"This is the real you?" he asked. She nodded, afraid of what he thinks of her now.

"I like this Colette better." he said to her. She smiled, she looked at her gloves before biting her bottom lip. She carefully began tugging at her gloves until they were removed. Beneath those gloves were a pair of slender arms that was in a way covered with smooth hair. Though it does not look like a man's arms, it was still obviously a lady's. Enjolras did not look surprised even the slightest bit, he just smiled and embraced her.

"This Colette is definitely better." he said smiling at her. Nicolette smiled, it was a nervous smile. Enjolras took her hand and brought her out and immediately escorted her to her house.

"I'm sorry if my visit is too short but I must go." he apologized. Nicolette just nodded and went inside, happy that someone actually found her beautiful for who she actually is. Someone that is not her parents, but a friend. She smiled and ran upstairs, she paused.

"I'm only going to show my real self to Enjolras...no one else." she said. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at herself before applying powder on her face.

"I'm never going to show my real self ever again." she muttered turning away from the mirror.

* * *

**A.N. What do you guys think? Aside from the crappiness, is it good? Bad? Middling? I'd like to know and once again thanks for the helpful reviews!**


End file.
